The Stupid Nim-Nom Bros. Stupid Show!
' '''The Stupid Nim-Nom Bros. Stupid Show! '''is a TV show that aired on Toadsworth TV from 1983 to 1998. It was very popular until 1998 when Magikarp 64 started and stole the spotlight from it, which resulted in it being cancelled. The series follows the adventures of Nim-Nom, Baby Luigi, Tario, and Patrick Star. Episodes Unaired Pilot (1982) *001: Welcome to Nim-Nom Land - Unknown date, 1982 pilot Season 1: The Saga Begins (1983-1984) *101: Nim-Nom Rises - October 1, 1983 pilot *102: Plumber Problems - October 8, 1983 *103: Pre-Teen Radioactive Plumber Goombas - October 15, 1983 *104: Tario Dies - October 22, 1983 *105: Just Kidding, Tario's Still Alive - October 29, 1983 *106: Patrick Goes to Burger King - January 6, 1984 *107: Nim-Nom in Love - February 13, 1984 Special *108: Night of the Jigglypuffs - March 31, 1984 *109: Kamek Vs. King Boo! - May 18, 1984 Finale Season 2: War of the Ponies (1985-1986) *201: The Fire Flower - April 1, 1985 Premiere *202: Shroom Boom - May 24, 1985 *203: The Nuclear War Begins! - August 17, 1985 *204: Nim-Nom the Pony - September 30, 1985 *205: R.O.B Goes to Canada - November 29, 1985 *206: Baby Luigi Nukes America - February 3, 1986 *207: Nim-Nom Hates the Angry Video-Game Nerd? - March 29, 1986 *208: Tario's Suicide - May 2, 1986 Finale Season 3: The Quest for Nim-Nom Land (1987-1988) *301: Nim-Nom's Adventure - September 5, 1987 Premiere *302: BABY TARIO ATTACKS! - September 26, 1987 *303: Yoshi is Sad - October 19, 1987 *304: A Night of Bob-Omb Madness - December 5, 1987 *305: Nim-Nom's Pet Shy Guy - December 12, 1987 *306: Nim-Nom Loves Zelda - December 19, 1987 *307: Little Shop of Piranha Plants - January 30, 1988 *308: Trapped in the Pipe Maze - March 15, 1988 *309: Baby Luigi in Hyrule - April 30, 1988 Finale Season 4: The Unicorns' Revenge! (1989-1990) *401: Tario Returns - April 8, 1989 Finale *402: R.I.P (Ronald Is a Pyromaniac) - April 15, 1989 *403: Plumber Love - April 22, 1989 *404: Honey Boo Boo Attacks - October 6, 1989 *405: Super Baby Tario 64 - October 13, 1989 *407: Wario Warfare - November 27, 1989 *408: Beyond ThunderD'OHme - January 26, 1990 *409: Nintendo's Revenge - May 5, 1990 *410: Birdo's Beauty Sleep - May 12, 1990 Finale Season 5: Nim-Nom Returns (1991-1992) *501: Bowser Goes to Nim-Nom Land - April 27, 1991 Premiere *502: Nimventure Time - May 11, 1991 *503: Master Chief Goes Shopping - June 14, 1991 *504: Tario Dies... Again - September 23, 1991 *505: Tario Comes Back to Life... Again - September 24, 1991 *506: Tario Dies For a THIRD FRICKING TIME! - September 25, 1991 *507: Bowser Leaves Nim-Nom Land - September 26, 1991 *508: Even More Death for Tario - September 27, 1991 *509: Nim-Nom Killed Kenny! - December 2, 1991 *510: Baby Luigi Goes to the Bathroom - January 25, 1992 *511: Patrick Gets a Job At the Krusty Krab - January 25, 1992 *512: World War Nom - March 21, 1992 Finale Season 6: The Tario Saga (1993-1994) *601: TARIO RETURNS AGAIN!!! - September 11, 1993 Premiere *602: Tario Dies for the Whole Episode - September 18, 1993 *603: Behind the Nom: The True Story Behind the Stupid Nim-Nom Bros. Stupid Show - September 25, 1993 *604: Nim-Nom Meets Justin Bieber - October 2, 1993 *605: Batman Kills Yoshi - October 9, 1993 *606: Funeral for a Frenemy - October 16, 1993 *607: Fawful: A Life - December 10, 1993 *608: Tario Murders Evil Guy - January 14, 1994 *609: Baby Luigi Does Gangnam Style - January 14, 1994 *610: Nim-Nom's Posessed DSi - February 25, 1994 *611: The Tario Saga Ends (a.k.a Tario's Next Death) - March 25, 1994 Finale Season 7: Occupy Toad Town (1995-1996) *701: Jigglypuff Kills Peach - September 8, 1995 *702: Waluigi Goes Crazy - September 15, 1995 *703: Toadsworth Sells Yoshi's Island to Some Fat Guy - September 22, 1995 *704: Baby Tario Flips Out on Nim-Nom - October 28, 1995 *705: Power-Up Trouble - December 18, 1995 *706: Baby Luigi Goes Skateboarding - January 6, 1996 *707: Back to the Future Again - February 16, 1996 *708: Shy Guys Finish Last - April 13, 1996 *709: Tario Reborn... Again - April 20, 1996 Finale Season 8: The Final Countdown (1997-1998) *801: Patrick Returns! Yay! - May 3, 1997 Premiere *802: Patrick Visits South Park - May 10, 1997 *803: Ninja Nim-Nom - May 17, 1997 *804: It's Murder Time! - May 24, 1997 *805: Hawaiian Graffitti - May 31, 1997 *806: Star Trek Wars - August 9, 1997 *807: Google Vs. Zombies - September 15, 1997 *808: Mario Visits Nim-Nom - November 1, 1997 *809: War of the Super Mario Worlds - December 20, 1997 *810: Up All Night to Get Thwompy - January 30, 1998 *811: Take a Hike, Nim-Nom! - April 3, 1998 Finale Movie Season Box Sets *Season 1 Box Set - July 16, 2002 *Season 2 Box Set - June 24, 2003 *Season 3 Box Set - October 28, 2003 *Season 4 Box Set - January 20, 2004 *Season 5 Box Set - June 8, 2004 *Season 6 Box Set - November 2, 2004 *Season 7 Box Set - March 22, 2005 *Season 8 Box Set - August 23, 2005 Trivia ''Coming Soon Category:TV Category:Episodes Category:Toadsworth TV Category:Cancelled shows Category:Stuff that was all Nim-Nom's fault. Category:Shows